You're back!
by GorgeousLadyDi
Summary: "You don't want me here?" she asked, as if she was hurt. And well – she was. For some stupid reason, she thought it would be a good idea to show herself to Emily. She couldn't stand all the crying, anymore – it hurt her seeing Emily cry for her. 'You should be mad at me', she had thought. 'You should be mad because of everything I did.' - Rated M for all the right reasons
1. Chapter 1

"Alison?"

Emily couldn't believe her eyes. Her brain was tricking her again. Yes, that was it… There was absolutely no way Alison was at her window seat, so it could only be a dream… right? The blonde looked so different, though… So _grown_. Her hair seemed lighter, and her face a little more mature. In her dreams, it was like they were still in 7th grade. The swimmer started doubting if she was actually dreaming or not, so she pinched herself. It was definitely not a dream. Which meant Ali was in front of her – right _there_. Emily's head started spinning as she took a step back, bumping against the wall.

Alison got up in her heels. She was wearing a black top and blue jeans, and her hair fell perfectly over her shoulders. She had a gentle smile on, and looked at Emily sweetly. "Hi Emily." She finally said, standing just a couple of steps away from the brunette.

The swimmer found support on the wall – she truly felt like she was going to fall. She gulped dryly, feeling a hundred emotions, fear and confusion being the ones to stand out. Alison finally sat on her bed, facing her, and Emily gained the courage to speak. "What are you doing here?" she questioned, and watched as Ali's smile disappeared.

"You don't want me here?" she asked, as if she was hurt. And well – she was. For some stupid reason, she thought it would be a good idea to show herself to Emily. She couldn't stand all the crying, anymore – it hurt her seeing Emily cry for her. _You should be mad at me_, she had thought_. You should be mad because of everything I did_.

Emily didn't reply. Of course she wanted Alison there – she had asked for her to be back _every day_ for the last few years. She managed to straighten herself, even though she didn't felt confident enough to leave the wall. She was pretty sure her legs would fail if she tried to take a step.

Ali couldn't stand how quiet everything was. "It's been such a long time…" she started, even though it wasn't exactly true – she'd seen Emily every day since she went missing… Well, being completely honest, she had seen _everyone_. They were the ones not seeing her. "You look really pretty, Emily." The blonde stated, looking at the swimmer from head to toes.

The brunette shivered. "Thanks…" she said shyly, looking at the floor of her bedroom. When she looked back up, Alison was playing with the strings of her Jenna Thing bracelet. Emily looked at her own wrist, which suddenly felt naked. It'd been a while since she had taken her bracelet – she had gotten so mad she just cut it off.

"You didn't answer my question, though…" Alison let out, and Emily immediately cut her off.

"You didn't answer mine either." She said, more confidently. "What are you doing here?"

Ali looked at her, feeling a sudden sadness. She pressed it all down, and for once in her life she said the truth – she had nothing to lose, had she? "I came here to see you, Emily. But I can totally go away, if you don't want me here." Alison said, and got up.

"No, wait!" Emily said, motioning for the blonde to stop, and Ali did so. It took the brunette a few seconds to notice she wasn't leaning against the wall anymore – but hey, she was still on her feet. She stood a couple of steps away from Ali, and for a second she considered making that distance even shorter. The swimmer looked at her shaking hands, while she played with her fingers, nervously.

Ali rolled her eyes a bit – even though Emily wasn't the weakest link anymore, she was still the same Emily from 7th grade, at least when it came to her. While looking at Emily, Alison felt a bit of regret… Looking at how broken Emily was. _She_ had made that to her best friend. All of the sudden, she thought showing herself to Emily wasn't such a good idea, after all. She was just hurting her again, and again… She had left her once, and after that day she would have to leave her again.

The blonde's hand reached out for her friend's, finally stopping her and forcing her back into reality. Emily's heart skipped a beat at Alison's touch, as unsolved feelings started to rise. The swimmer's eyes were wide, and her heart was beating fast. _No_, she thought to herself. _Not after everything she did_. But it was easier to think than to do.

Once Emily looked up and met Alison's sparkling blue eyes and sweet smile, all the anger she had towards her seemed to evaporate, the old feelings she had finally taking place. She _couldn't_ hate Alison, not even if she wanted. And in that moment, she _really_ didn't want to hate her.

As their fingers intertwined, Alison gave Emily's hand a gentle squeeze, and Emily bit her lip. If she wasn't actually feeling Ali's hand on hers, she would still be saying everything wasn't more than just a dream. But there they were. And it was certainly _not_ a dream. To Em's surprise, Alison started moving closer, and closer… They were so close; Emily could feel the scent of mint bubblegum in Ali's breath – Alison's favorite flavor.

And then it just happened. Alison was the one taking the initiative, as she moved a bit closer and her lips met Emily's. The kiss lasted for a couple of seconds, and Emily felt like her heart was going to jump off her chest at any time. She was still confused, but that didn't matter, at that moment. Alison was _there_, kissing her, and that was the important thing.

They pulled back, breathing again. The swimmer let go of Ali's hands, and placed hers on the girl's waist. She could feel the blonde's fingertips on her back through her shirt, as she pulled her a bit closer. Their bodies were pressed together, enjoying each other's warmth. Then, Alison's hands went up all the way to Emily's hair, as they kissed hungrily. Their tongues played inside their mouths, touching and exploring.

Ali started taking a couple steps back, pulling Emily with her. She stopped once she felt the bed touching her legs, and broke their kiss, staring at Em lovingly. She had missed her friend, and over time she realized that she didn't exactly miss her as a _friend_. She could remember the first time they kissed, at her tree house… Alison didn't know what to think about it, back then. She felt weird for kissing her friend, but a part of her had liked it – and that part was demanding more.

She had a devilish smile on, and Emily's body quivered. The brunette looked as Ali went around the bed, climbing to it. For another moment, she couldn't believe that was happening. She was pretty sure Alison would start laughing at any moment and say she was just kidding. But she didn't. So Emily climbed to the bed next to her, and positioned herself on top of Alison, lowering her body a bit so her lips could meet Ali's, which were hungrily waiting.

The blonde moved her hands to Emily's stomach, grabbing her shirt and pulling at it. Every single inch of her body wanted to be closer to her friend's, and Alison wouldn't deny herself such pleasure. She took Emily's shirt off, and of course Emily didn't struggle… Alison looked at Emily's white bra and bit her lip, admiringly. After, she placed a soft kiss in one of Em's breasts. As Emily was about to take off Ali's shirt, the blonde made her stop.

"Tonight is all about you, Em…" she purred, making her friend move to the side. Ali sat on the bed, and let Emily take her top off, revealing a strapless lace bra, which, like her top, was also black. She could hear as a small gasp escaped Emily's lips. Ali moved on the bed, putting one leg in each side of Emily's waist and sitting there, being careful not to put too much pressure on her friend. Her hands slowly made their way to Em's perfectly flat stomach, and her fingers started drumming gently.

With Ali's help, Emily found a way of taking off her shorts without having to take Ali off her. The swimmer's hands started to take off Ali's skinny jeans as well, though the task wasn't exactly easy, especially since her hands were shaking. After a while, they were finally off, and the girls were stripped down to their underwear. Ali's hands were supporting her body, as she leaned to kiss Emily, her lips moving to the place behind Emily's ear, where Alison _knew_ she loved to be kissed.

Emily let out a low moan, which was probably Alison's favorite sound ever. She had been waiting for Emily's parents to be out, for her to visit her friend – she knew Emily wasn't exactly quiet. She traced kisses all the way through Emily's chest and sucked gently, wanting to leave something so Emily wouldn't forget her. One of her legs moved to the middle of Emily's, and Alison parted them a bit, her knee pressing against her friend's pussy, which caused another moan to escape the swimmer's lips.

"God, you're so wet." Ali stated, looking as Emily's chest went up and down, quickly. The smirk Ali had on since the beginning of this still hadn't left her. She was certainly enjoying it as much as Emily.

The brunette could feel her heart beating quickly on her chest. She couldn't stop staring at Alison's body, her perfect, small body. She pulled Ali to her once more, giving her a passionate kiss, which the blonde returned. And then, as Ali moved on top of her, her knee pressed Emily's pussy again, and her body responded, shooting up.

"Please, Alison…" Emily said between breaths, trying her best to keep her breathing under control.

Alison heard her, and started going lower and lower on the swimmer's body, stopping once she reached her panties. Her fingers hooked on its sides and she started sliding them down, revealing Emily's glistening pussy. It's time for Alison's heart to skip a beat, a certain nervousness invading her. She tried her best to press the nervous feeling she was having, and lowered herself, kissing the inside of Emily's thigh. She loved the way her muscles tensed at the touch of her lips.

"Alison…" Emily managed out again, her voice cracking. Her fingers were gripping the sheet beneath her, and Alison knew she would have to give up the teasing, or else Emily would reach her orgasm before she even _touched_ her.

She laid herself on her stomach, and looked up at Emily, in case the brunette wanted to say something. She didn't, and Alison ran a finger through her slit, causing Emily's hips to buck up, once more. Alison bit her lip so she wouldn't let out a moan – typical Alison, wanting to play strong. She kept teasing Emily for a while, running her fingers up and down her folds, drawing slow circles around the brunette's clit. The noises the swimmer was doing were driving her insane, and she could feel herself getting wet as well.

Alison started moving her body up, again, her fingers teasing Emily's entrance. She placed both legs around Emily's, and she let out a gasp once Emily's leg met her entrance. Her free hand moved under the brunette's arched back, undoing her bra. She tossed it aside, revealing Emily's perfect breasts. Ali couldn't take her eyes of them, as her friend's body kept going up and down with every move of Ali's fingers.

Slowly, she started entering Emily, leaving her inside's time to adjust to her finger before sliding another in. The swimmer let out long, loud moans, which were only making Alison wetter. With one hand, Alison managed to remove her panties, and tossed them to the side, the way she did with Em's bra. Emily needed both of her hands to take Ali's bra off, not wanting to wait any longer to see the blonde's perfectly round breasts. She bit down her lip so hard, she was certain it drew blood.

The blonde lowered herself once again, taking Emily's bottom lip on her mouth and nibbling at it. Her fingers started working Em at a faster place, feeling as her walls start clenching harder and harder with each thrust, the brunette's body going up and down on the bed as her leg rubbed at Ali's dripping pussy.

"Oh _God_, Alison…" Emily moaned, and when her friend's thumb pressed her clit. "_Oh!_" she let out, as her eyes shut.

Alison kept working at a fast pace, her thumb drawing circles with Emily's clit while her fingers kept moving in and out. She curls her fingers and presses her thumb against the brunette's clit once more, and that's all it takes to make her come. "Oh Ali!" she exclaims when her orgasm hits her. Alison's fingers keep working her friend, helping her ride out her orgasm, feeling her own building up.

Just a couple more rubs against Emily's leg and Alison is the one to come – and Emily is pleased she has the presence of mind to see it. The blonde arches her head back, her eyes shutting tight as she lets out a loud moan, Emily's eyes moving with her body.

About a minute after, the girls were lying side by side on the bed, staring at each other lovingly as they tried their best to breathe again. Emily threw a sheet on top of them as their bodies start to get colder, and Alison catches her hand. She stared deeply into Emily's eyes, taking a lock of Em's hair away from her eyes. Then she leaned forward and kissed the brunette one last time.


	2. AN

**AN:** Hello guys! I know you've said you'd like to see more of these, and I'm working on it! I'm currently working on another Emison fic a person requested, and I think it'll be finished soon. After that, another person has another request that I must do. It'll be just like this one, though without the smut, and with a hell lot of feelings haha. Feel free to send me some summaries! I'll go through them and see what I can do! You can leave them in my reviews, or go to my tumblr (link to it is on my profile) and leave them in my ask box. I'm having a blast writing everything, and I wish I could write much more, and much faster, but time doesn't allow me... Also, if you want me to continue this one, feel free to tell me what you'd like to see in future chapters! Thank you for the kind reviews. Much love, Inês.


End file.
